Shot In The Heart Of Vegas
by TheMagicPanda12
Summary: 'It would be fun' he said, 'It's just Vegas' he said. Yeah, right. Waking up with a major handover and no recollection of the past 24 hours, the wolf pack have to find a run away groom, while a certain brother and sister try to out do each other along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is something I might continue, the hangover movies just have me rolling up with laughter, but note if I do continue then it might not all be accurate to the movies since I don't own the movie myself so I take things from clips on youtube and over fanfics so yeah, only short because this is the intro :3**

**TMP OUT!**

* * *

"You've reached Doug. Sorry I missed your call. Please leave a name and number and I'll get back to you."

"Hi, you've reached Dr. Stuart Price with Divine Dentistry. Please leave a message after-"

"Hey, this is Phil. Leave me a message or don't….and do me a favour, don't text me. It's gay."

"Yo! Karah here, if you just leave a message I'll get back to you and if you're after my idiot brother, don't text, he thinks it's gay."

Tracy hung up the phone and sighed, all the numbers she'd tried went straight to voicemail, even Karah's which was odd since she always had her phone on, almost like an 'indirect way to yell at Phil' hotline for his exes…It's a long story.

"Anything?" Her mother asked hopefully as she came back from looking out the window, Tracy sighed as she had her hair done.

"I tried them all. It keeps going straight to voicemail, even Karah's." She thought she had less to worry about with Phil's sister going, sure she liked a night on the town but she'd never go overboard, she thought at least Karah would keep the men in line, guess she was wrong.

"There has to be an explanation…" Her mother tried to reason while calming down her daughter who was clearly stressed.

"Sweetie, it's Vegas, you lose track of time in casinos, there's no windows, there's no clocks. He's probably on a heater and you never walk away from the table when you're on a heater." Her dad spoke up an unenthusiastic voice.

"You do if you're getting married!" Her mother argued back, placing her hands on her hips, to be honest she was probably panicking the most at the moment. Tracy's ring tone cut the silence as the bride jumped up from her seat and answered the call.

"Hello?"

_"Ahem, Tracy, it's Phil."_ He spoke in a slightly worried voice.

"Phil, where the hell are you guys? I'm freaking out." Phil sighed as he continued.

_"Yeah, listen. Uh..."_ There was a short pause before he continued.

_"We f**ked up." _Tracy went wide eyed for a second. She could hear a muffled _'We did more than that!'_ in the background, probably Karah.

'At least she's alive…' Tracy thought to herself.

"What are you talking about?" She hissed as she walked away from the preparations.

_"The bachelor party, the whole night. It..._ _Things got out of control, uh...and we lost Doug."_

"What?" Tracy said in a threatening tone, Phil was so dead after all this.

_"We can't find Doug."_ He sighed again.

"What are you saying, Phil? We're getting married in five hours." Phil looked back at the four people by the car, none of them Doug they were looking for.

"Yeah, That's not gonna happen."


	2. Chapter 2

Karah waited outside her brother's class as he ended the lesson, she heard the bell ring and the first of the class leave, swinging inside she leaned on the door frame, he stopped the students from leaving as he stood behind his desk.

"All right. Hold on. I still need some of your permission slips...and $90 for the field trip to the Griffith Observatory next weekend. Pay now or forever regret missing out on the experience of a lifetime, guys." He said over dramatically as the teens lined up to pay. Karah scoffed as she watched him take the money.

One student came up to her with blonde hair and a red hoodie smirking, obviously trying to pick her up.

"Jog on, sports junkie." Was all she muttered as the student frowned and pushed past her to get out the door, she smiled smugly as the last of the students left and Phil put all the money into his wallet.

"Mr. Dufuss" Karah stated with a laugh as Phil looked up at her from his desk.

"You really wanna tag along with the guys, Car?" He asked at she nodded and pointed to his wallet.

"Tracy made me vow not to let you guys wake up at the bottom of a ditch and that's illegal by the way. Also don't call me car, my name's Karah, Kar-rah…" Phil laughed half-heartedly as he swung his bag over his shoulder and picked up a sports bag as he walked out the room with his sister following him.

"You bring any money?" He asked as they walked down the halls, Phil wave to a few other teachers as he got his shades out of his pocket and went to put them on.

"$398, you?" Phil chuckled.

"Oh you poor, poor kid…I'll let you borrow some of my $3,000 if you run out."

"How much of that is your money?" He didn't answer as he ruffled her hair, Karah frowned and opened the door, as they walked towards the car a student went up to Phil.

"Mr. Wenneck, I was..." Phil held a hand up and ignored him.

"It's the weekend, I don't know you. You do not exist." Karah chuckled as they walked up to the car, it was a silver Mercedes Convertible and Doug was in the driving seat while Alan was in the passengers.

"Sh*t…" Both siblings said in unison as Doug laughed nervously.

"I call shotgun at the next gas station." Karah instantly muttered as Phil threw his luggage into the back seat as Karah walked around and opened the door to the other side and hopped in behind Doug.

"Nice car." Phil said.

"Yeah, it's awesome."

"I'm driving" Phil instantly said as he walked towards the car and went to get in as he stepped onto and over the door.

"Whoa, no chance, buddy... Don't step...God. Watch the leather..." Doug tried to stop Phil from literally stepping on the car.

"Shut up and drive before one of these nerds ask me another question." Phil looked around quickly as Doug sighed, muttering 'Animal' under his breath. Karah just leaned back kicking her bag into the floor getting her PSP and started playing 'Final Fantasy Tactics'. Phil leaned over and pointed to Alan.

"Who's this?" He asked as Karah facepalmed.

"It's Alan, Tracy's brother. You idiot…Ah no, heal, heal!" She furiously pressed the 'A' button on her console.

"I met you, like, four times." Alan muttered as Doug pulled out and into the road.

"Oh, yeah. How you doing, man?" Phil smiled slightly.

"Who we picking up now?" Karah asked as Doug looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"Stu."

* * *

Karah never like Stu's wife, Melissa, in her opinion she was controlling, snobbish and annoying, but Stu was a nice enough person, why he puts up with her she doesn't know, she swears Melissa had it with a sailor once, or at least that's what Phil told her. As they pulled up to his house Phil leaned out the side and called out to the house, Karah tried to hide her snickers but was failing.

"Paging Dr. F*ggot. Dr. F*ggot!" Karah burst out laughing.

"Phil! Stop being mean." She hit him on the shoulder playfully and went back to her game.

* * *

Stu sat next to Phil as the three where squeezed into the back of the car, Karah still on her PSP as they rolled down the highway towards the weekend of a life time.

"Whoo! Road trip!" Alan yells standing up as Karah chuckles in the back while talking to Stu.

"How've you been?" She asked as Stu smiled.

"Fine, you?"

"My studies are going well and I'm a level 30 mage in Aion." Stu nodded but didn't understand a word, Karah was totally a video game addict. Alan continued to point a scream 'Vegas!' while drumming on the car door as a car pulled up beside them with a blond girl inside, she just glared at Alan until she got annoyed and flipped him off as everyone in the car chuckled.

"Are you just going to play video games the entire trip?" Stu asked as Karah nodded slightly.

"Prettty much…get used to it, I have the entire first gen Pokémon games in my bag along with a Gameboy advance." Stu frowned slightly as Phil leaned over and grabbed her bag.

"Hey!" She yelled as Phil grinned.

"No video games." He warned as he held out his hand.

"But-but…" They ended up staring at each other until Karah huffed and shoved the PSP into his hand, Alan look at them.

"Have you got Mew?" He asked as Karah looked at him.

"Yeah, I would show you if Mr. Dufuss gave me my Gameboy back." Phil just held out a bottle of beer.

"Have this instead." Karah raised an eyebrow and took it.

"Fair play." She popped the cap and took a long drink. Phil leaned towards Doug and talked about wanting to drive, but Doug refused.

"Come on, just till Barstow. Everybody's passing us." He pouted.

"Absolutely not. I promised Sid, I will be the only one driving this car. Besides, you're drinking." He stated.

"Can I drive?" Karah asked as Phil scoffed.

"When you get a licence that isn't for that spindly little Vespa of yours." Karah fowned.

"I love my Vespy…" She pouted, by now Phil had gone back to arguing with Doug about who drives.

"Oh, what are you, a cop now? You know I drive great when I'm drunk." Stu and Karah nodded at the same time as Stu started to talk.

"True. Don't forget, Phil was always our designated drunk driver, and Karah is our back up." She laughed and clinked beer bottles with him.

"Like Phil I drive best when I'm off my face!" She grinned.

"Yeah." Doug didn't sound very convinced, "You wanna explain it to them, Alan?" He nodded and turned back to the others.

"Guys, my dad loves this car more than he loves me, so, yeah." Karah nodded as she empathised with him.

"Aw, whatever. I left my wife and kid at home so I could go with you guys. You know how difficult that was?" Phil countered as he drunk some more beer.

"That's really sweet." Alan smiled. He obviously didn't know the real Phil Wenneck. Phil's face turned serious as Karah scoffed and drunk more beer, yep, she was defiantly going to get wasted tonight.

"Dude, I was being sarcastic. I f**king hate my life. I may never go back, I might stay in Vegas." His sister put up her hand.

"I second that; all who want to ditch Phil in Vegas say 'Ay'." Stu, Karah and even Phil himself said 'Ay' at the same time. Phil started to rant about how you die after marriage, Doug muttered a quiet 'Here we go…'

"Doug, enjoy yourself, because come Sunday...you're gonna start dying just a little bit every day." Karah and Stu chuckled as Doug was getting annoyed; Alan spoke up as they drove.

"Yeah. That's why I've managed to stay single this whole time, you know?" Stu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? That's why you're single?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Good to know." He muttered, unconvinced as Phil laughed quietly, Karah shoved Stu with her elbow and glared at the both of them with the 'Don't be mean' look.

"Am I all right over there, Alan?" Doug asked as Alan nodded.

"Yeah, you're good." As Doug pulled into the next lane there was a loud horn as a truck swerved past them, the car was out of control for a second as Karah practically clung to Stu and screamed.

"Aw, Jesus Christ!" "Oh, my God!" "What the frack!"

"That was awesome!" Alan grinned as the others just stared dumb founded at him, apart from Phil as he laughed hysterically.

"That was not awesome. What's wrong with you?" Doug yelled. Stu sat up and adjusted his glasses and lightly pushed a traumatized Karah off him

"That was insane. We almost just died." Stu stated as Phil calmed down slightly from laughing too much. Alan grinned as he looked at everyone.

"You should have seen your faces, classic."

"That's funny. Ha-ha." Phil agreed with him as Doug shook his head slightly.

"It's not funny." He said as he sped a little faster, Stu rubbed Karah's back as she held her head in her hands.

"I-I'm gonna die…" She breathed.

"You're telling me." Stu muttered.


End file.
